Hayate
Hayate (ハヤテ, Hayate) ist ein Shinobi und der 18te Anführer des Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clans. Er ist das älteste Kind von Shiden und Ayame, sowie der Bruder von Kasumi und der Halbbruder von Ayane. Einer seiner besten Freunde und Verbündeten ist Ryu Hayabusa. Obwohl er bereits im ersten Dead or Alive Spiel erwähnt wurde, war er das erste mal erst im Nachfolger als spielbarer Charakter dabei. Hier litt er unter Amnesie, nannte sich deswegen Ein und kämpfte Karate. Erst im dritten Teil''tritt er erstmals als Hayate auf und kämpft Ninjutsu. __TOC__ Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend Hayate ist das älteste Kind und der einzige Sohn von Shiden, dem Anführer des Mugen Tenshin Clans, und dessen Frau Ayame. Seit seiner Geburt war klar, dass er eines Tages seinem Vater nachfolgen würde. Seine Kindheit schien fröhlich zu sein, er wurde in den Künsten des Clans unterrichtet und verstand sich sehr gut mit seiner jüngeren Schwester Kasumi, die ihn über alles liebte. Als Genra den anderen Meistern des Clans vorschlug Ayane, das "verfluchte Kind" des Dorfes, auszubilden, war Hayate auch anwesend und freundete sich mit dem Mädchen an. Er war einer der wenigen im Dorf, der sie nicht wie eine Aussätzige behandelte. Die zwei knüpften ein starkes Band, doch eines Tage erfuhr Ayane von Ayame, dass sie ihre Mutter sei und sie somit die Halbschwester von Hayate und Kasumi ist. Trotz dieser lebensveränderten Umstände und der Feindschaft die Ayane zu Kasumi entwickelte, hatte Hayate weiterhin ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinen beiden Schwestern. Während seiner Jugend freundete er sich auch mit Ryu Hayabusa an. Er gehörte einem anderen Ninja-Clan an und war genau wie Hayate dazu bestimmt, der nächste Anführer seines Clans zu werden. Raidou's Angriff und die Folgen Als Hayate 23 war, kam Raidou, Shiden's Bruder, der aus dem Dorf verbannt wurde, zurück, da er das Torn Sky Blast Ninpo stehlen wollte. Hayate und Ayane waren an vorderster Front um das Dorf zu verteidigen. Ayane griff Raidou an, um ihren Bruder zu verteidigen, wurde jedoch schnell besiegt. Hayate rannte sofort zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen, doch als Radiou ihn einen "Schwächling" nannte, da er sich hinter einer Frau versteckt, griff er ihn wutentbrannt an. Trotz Ayanes Protest, setzte er den Torn Sky Blast gegen Raidou ein, doch Raidou war stärker und lernte seinerseits den Angriff und setzte ihn ebenfalls ein. Als die beiden Attacken aufeinandertrafen, schleuderte die Explosion Hayate gegen einen Baum, brach ihm das Rückgrat und ließ ihn ins Koma fallen. Obwohl sich mit größter Hingabe um ihn kümmerte, blieb Hayate im Koma und es schien, als ob er das für immer bleiben wurde, weswegen ihn einige Shinobi schon für "tot" erklärten. Kurz nachdem Kasumi von Ayane die Umstände erfuhr, weswegen Hayate im Koma war, verließ sie das Dorf, um sich am ersten Dead or Alive World Combat Championship an Raidou zu rächen. Da sie das Dorf jedoch ohne Erlaubnis verließ, galt sie nun als Geflohene Shinobi. Projekt Epsilon und das zweite Turnier Kurz nach den Ereignissen des ersten Turniers wurde Hayate, immer noch im Koma, von Kasumi Alpha, einem Klon seiner Schwester, im Auftrag des Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committe (kurz DOATEC) entführt und zu DOATEC Germany in den Schwarzwald gebracht. In ihrer Gewalt musste Hayate als Teil des Projekt Epsilons, das von Lisa Hamilton geleitet wurde, verschiedene Experimente über sich ergehen lassen. DOATEC plannte den perfekten Supermenschen zu schaffen, so wie sie es zuvor schon versuchten, als sie Kasumi's DNA kopierten, um daraus Kasumi Alpha zu schaffen. Durch die Experimente, wodurch auch sein Nervensystem verbessert werden sollte, reparierten sie dabei auch sein Rückgrat. Kurz vor Beginn des zweiten Turniers griff Ryu DOATEC Germany an um Kasumi zu retten, die ebenfalls im selben Gebäude gefangen war. Die DOATEC Mitarbeiter flüchteten zusammen mit Hayate in einem Helikopter, um die Experimente an anderer Stelle fortzusetzen. Doch der Helikopter hatte einen Defekt und machte eine Bruchlandung im Schwarzwald. Hayate überlebte den Absturz und wurde von Hitomi gefunden, einer Karateschülerin die gerade in den Wäldern trainierte. Hayate war zwar mittlerweile aus dem Koma erwacht, doch durch die traumatischen Erlebnisse litt er an Amnesie und konnte sich nicht erinnern, wer er war. Er wurde von Hitomi's Familie aufgenommen und wurde "Ein" genannt. Hitomi's Vater, ein Karatemeister, der einen Dojo betrieb, unterrichtete Hayate in Karate. Hayate lernte schnell und wurde kurz darauf selbst zum Lehrer im Dojo, doch er verließ schon kurz darauf Hitomi's Familie, um am zweiten Dead or Alive Turnier teilzunehmen, um Antworten über seine Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Während der ersten Runden traf er auf Ryu. Er wurde von diesem besiegt, was verursachte, dass erste Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Einige Zeit nach dem Turnier traf er auf Kasumi, an die er sich immer noch nicht erinnern konnte. Ryu ermutigte sie, gegeneinander zu kämpfen, da er meinte, wenn das Blut zweier Geschwister im Kampf aufeinandertreffe, würde die wahre Seele eines Shinobi erwachen. Ryu sollte recht behalten, den nachdem Hayate seine Schwester besiegt hatte und sie ohnmächtig schlug, kehrten seine Erinnerungen zurück. Kurz darauf tauchte Genra vor ihnen auf und offenbarte sich als die Person, die das Siegel zur Geisterwelt gebrochen hatte, damit Tengu in die Welt der Menschen eindringen konnte, um diese ins Chaos zu stürzen. Als er verräterische Ninja floh, stellten sich Ayane, die unter Genra's Kontrolle war, und Kasumi Alpha den beiden Shinobi in den Weg. Hayate und Ryu konnten jedoch als Sieger aus diesem Kampf hervorgehen. Nach dem Kampf stellte Ryu Hayate eine Freundin von ihm vor, die CIA Agentin Irene Lew, die ihnen erzählte, dass das CIA schon eine ganze Weile DOATEC beobachtet. Nachdem Ayane wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und wieder bei Sinnen war, bemerkten sie, dass Kasumi verschwunden war, was Hayate in große Sorge versetzte. Das dritte Turnier Nach Genra's Verrat am Clan, bat Hayate seinen Vater, dass er den Verräter jagen durfte, was Shiden dazu bewog, dass er Hayate nun so weit sah, dass er der neue Anführer des Clans werden könne. Hayate wollte allerdings zuerst Kasumi finden, doch Ayane war dagegen, da sie Kasumi weiterhin ebenfalls als Verräterin betrachtete, die evtl. sogar mit Genra zusammenarbeitete. Aufgebracht durch ihre Worte, gab Hayate ihr eine Ohrfeige. Shiden wies beide zurecht und schickte Ayane nach draußen, da er noch mit seinem Sohn trainieren wollte, auch wenn Hayate nicht wusste, wieso. In einer Mondscheinnacht in Azuchi, sagte Ryu zu Hayate, dass er keine Chance gegen das ehemalige Oberhaupt der Hajinmon Sekte habe. Hayate wiegelte ab und meinte Ryu wisse nicht über Genra und forderte ihn heraus, um ihm zu beweißen, dass er jeden schlagen könne, wenn es notwendig sei. Er besiegte ihn, nur um festzustellen, dass es eine Kopie war, die Ryu von sich angefertigt hatte. Hayate war zuerst aufgebracht, doch dann erzählte der echte Hayabusa ihm, dass sie sich beim dritten DOA Turnier wieder sehen würden. Einem Hinweis auf Kasumi's Aufenthaltsort folgend, reißten Hayate und Ayate zuerst nach Kyoto, anschließend namen sie am dritten Turnier teil. Auf der Freedom Survivor traf Hayate das erste mal, seit er ihre Familie verlassen hatte, wieder auf Hitomi. Er stellte ihr Ayane vor, wobei Hitomi dachte, es handle sich um Kasumi, da Hayate ihren Namen murmelte, als sie sich das erste mal trafen. Verärgert über dieses Missverständnis begann Ayane einen Kampf gegen Hitomi. Nach diesen Kampf verriet Hayate Hitomi die Wahrheit über seine Shinobi Idenität, worüber diese sehr überrascht war. Die beiden Geschwister trafen in China auch auf den legendären Gen Fu und dessen Schüler Eliot. Hayate zeigte großen Respekt vor Gen Fu's Fähgikeiten und dessen Ruf, weswegen er einem Trainingskampf zustimmte. Einige Zeit später diskutieren die beiden darüber, wer von ihnen Genra niederstrecken sollte. Hayate meinte, es wäre seine Pflicht als Anführer des Clans. Doch Ayane meinte, es wäre ihre Aufgabe, da sie Genra's Adoptivvtochter und Erbin ist. Nach einem Kampf, stimmten sie überein, dass sie ihn gemeinsam zur Strecken bringen. Während des Turniers traf Hayate auf Helena Douglas, die sich an ihn als Objekt von Projekt Epsilon erinnern konnte. Er forderte von ihr, dass sie ihm erzählt, weswegen sich Genra DOATEC angeschlossen hat, aber sie behauptete, sie wisse es nicht, dass Genra, wie auch sie selbst nur Puppen seien, die von DOATEC kontrolliert würden. Nachdem Hayate sie im Kampf besiegte, riet er ihr, sie solle DOATEC zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit verlassen und dass er Genra besiegen würde. Einige Zeit später trafen Hayate und Ayane auf Ryu und Irene und die beiden Shinobi begannen einen Kampf, um zu sehen, wer von ihnen der bessere Shinobi sei. Der Kampf wurde extremer, als die beiden ein Ninpo Duell begannen, doch wurden sie von Ayane aufgehalten, nachdem Irene von Christie entführt wurde. Ryu rannte fort, um Irene zu retten, doch Hayate und Ayane erkannten, dass die Entführung nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver für Genra war. Der gefallene Meister öffnete mittlerweile ein Portal zum Höllenfeuer und verwandelte sich in seine mächtige Omega Form. Die beiden Shinobi versuchten ihn zu bezwingen, doch er war zu stark für sie und überwältige sie. Als auch Ryu bemerkte, dass Christie ihn nur ablenken sollte, rannte er zu seinen Freunden, um ihnen zu helfen und durchbohrte Genra mit dem Dragon Sword. Bevor dieser sich regeneriere konnte, führten Ayane und Hayate einen Doppel-Spruch und landeteten den finalen Schlag, der Genra tötete. Das vierte Turnier und der Fall von DOATEC Wütend über die Tatsache, dass sein Clan von DOATEC als Versuchskaninchen für ihre unmenschlichen Experimente missbraucht wurde, beschloß Hayate DOATECT mit Hilfe des CIA zu Fall zu bringen. Als das vierte Turnier angekündigt wurde, wollte der Clan DOATEC ein für allemal vernichten. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum DOATEC Tritower machten, entdeckte Hayate Kasumi, die ihn versuchten davon zu überzeugen, dass er ins Dorf zurückkehren solle und alles dafür tun sollte, dass er einen Krieg gegen DOATEC verhindern könne. Immer noch beschämt und traurig über die Tatsache, dass Kasumi eine Abtrünnige des Clans war, sprach er kein Wort mit ihr. Ayane griff ebenfalls ein und hielt ihre Schwester davon, Hayate zu bitten, dass er ohne sie das Dorf verließe. Hayate führte seine Männer beim Angriff auf den Tritower an und mit der Hilfe von Irene, konnte er zusammen mit Ayane und Ryu das Gebäude stürmen und gegen DOATEC's Privatarmee kämpfen. Während des Angriffs, traf er auch auf Lisa (in ihrer Geheimidenität als La Mariposa), die durchblicken ließ, dass sie etwas mit seiner Vendetta gegen DOATEC zu tun hatte. Hayate merkte an, dass sie ihm im Prinzip einen Gefallen getan hatte und forderte sie zum Kampf heraus. Er traf auch erneut auf Hitomi, die ihn anflehte, dass er mit ihr zurück zum Dojo kommen solle, da sie nicht wusste, was sie ohne ihn tun sollte. Hayate erklärte ihr, dass er das nich könne, da er nicht mehr länger Ein sei und das vierte Turnier mehr als nur ein Turnier ist, sondern auch ein Krieg zwischen seinem Clanund DOATEC. Er fragte sie dann, nach einem Sparringskampf, wegen der alten Zeiten, dem sie fröhlich zustimmte. Nach dem Kampf sagten sich beide, dass sie auf sich aufpassen solle und Hitomi ging, aufgeregt wegen der Trennung, ihres Weges. Hayate traf schließlich wieder mit Ayane zusammen und die beiden kämpften sich durch das Gebäude. Ayane setzte ihre Art of the Raging Mountain God Attacke ein, um das Gebäude in Brand zu setzen. Als sie versuchten das Gebäude zu verlassen, stellte sich ihnen Alpha-152 in den Weg, die verbesserte Form von Kasumi Alpha. Trotz der Stärke und Superkräfte des Klons, schafften sie beiden Shinobi es aus dem Tritwoer zu fliehen und das Gebäude brannte hinter ihnen bis auf die Grundmauern ab. Zusammenarbeit mit DOATEC und der Angriff auf das MIST Labor Für die nächsten beiden Jahre lebte der Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan relativ friedlich. Eines Tages lud Helena, die mittlerweile die neue Präsidentin und CEO von DOATEC war, Hayate auf ihre Luxusjacht, die Freedom Survivor ein. Er wurde von Zack abgeholt, der, als Hayate fragte, was Helena von ihm wolle, scherzte, vielleicht wolle sie ihn ja mit jemand zusammenbringen, doch bei Hayate kam der Witz nicht an. In Helenas Büro traf Hayate auch auf Kasumi. Helena meinte, es sei eine Ehre für sie, den 18ten Anführer des Mugen Tenshin Clans vor sich zu haben und erklärte ihm, dass Kasumi's Klon Alpha-152 immer noch am leben und dass es für Kasumi gefährlich sei, würde sie versuchen Alpha alleine aufzuhalten. Kasumi bestand gegenüber Hayate jedoch darauf, dass Alpha ihre Angelegenheit sei. Doch Hayate gab Helena recht, dass die ganze Sache nicht mehr nur alleine Kasumi anginge, sondern es seinen ganze Familie und seinen Clan betreffe. Daraufhin rannte Kasumi hinaus und meinte erneut, dass es ihre Angelegenheit sei. Hayate folgte ihr und spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ayane, die ebenfalls auf der Freedom Survivor war, bestätigte ihn in seinem Gefühl und merkte an, dass etwas nicht stimme mit Kasumi, weswegen Hayate sie anwieß Kasumi zu folgen, um ihre wahren Absichten herauszufinden. Einige Zeit später traf Hayate auf seinen besten Freund Ryu im Ryugaku Tempel. Dieser provozierte ihn damit, dass er nicht in der Lage sei, die Sache mit Kasumi in den Griff zu bekommen und die beiden begannen einen Kampf. Nach dem Kampf meinte Ryu, dass Hayate sich in seinen Entscheidungen nicht von seinen Gefühlen blenden lassen solle. Es vergingen weiteren Tage, als er im Mittleren Osten auf Bayman traf und sich fragte, was er hier macht. Dieser erkläte ihm, dass sie beide das selbe Ziel haben und sie begannen einen Kampf. Zack unterbrach den Kampf und erzählte Hayate, dass Helena ihn erneut sehen wolle, um ihm etwas wichtiges zu erzählen. Zurück auf der Freedom Survivor erzählte sie ihm von einer Gruppe namens MIST. Sie führte weiter aus, dass diese Gruppe wohl schon längere Zeit innerhalb DOATECs ohne offiziellen Namen existierte und dass das Alpha Projekt von ihr weitergeführt werde und es sich in der finalen Phase befinde: Phase 4. Phase 4 ist die Produktion und der Vertrieb von Super-Soldaten an die mächtigsten Nationen der Welt. Hayate war aufgebracht von der Tatsache, dass sein Clan nur dazu benutzt wurde, damit Donovan daraus Profit machen kann. Helena erzählte ihm, dass sie Kasumi zu einer Ölplattform geschickt habe, da sie vermtutet, dass sich dort das geheime Labor von MIST befinde. Zusammen mit Ryu und Ayane machte er sich anschließend ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Plattform. Auf der Plattform wurde auch das fünfte DOA Turnier abgehalten, an dem auch Hitomi teilnahm. Als die beiden sich trafen, erzählte diese ihm stolz, dass sie es bis ins Finale geschafft hat. Hayate fragte sie anschließend nach einem freundschaftlichen Sparringskampf, um sie auf das Finale vorzubereiten. Dann machte er sich mit Ayane auf den Weg und wünschte Hitomi noch viel Glück. Die beiden Ninja trafen erneut auf Bayman, der ebenfalls die Plattform untersuchte um Kasumi zu finden. Hayate forderte ihn zum Kampf heraus, um zu entscheiden, wer die Angelegenheit mit Kasumi regeln sollte und gewann den Kampf. Bayman half den beiden anschließend und Ayane fand Kasumi, bzw. wie die beiden mittlerweile merkten, einen Klon von Kasumi, die dachte, sie sei die wahre Kasumi und wollte sie gerade bekämpfen, als ein Helikopter sie blendete und Kasumi floh. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder verfolgte sie den Klon und die beiden konnten sie stellen und töten. Nachdem der Klon eliminiert war drangen die drei weiter in die Tiefen der Plattform ein. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich innerhalb der Plattform wirklich das geheime MIST Labor befand. Als seine eine Runde Plattform erreichten meinte Bayman, dass es jetzt an ihnen sei, die Sache zu beenden. Auf der untersten Ebene stellte sich den beiden Rig in den Weg. Der Taekwondo-Kämpfer provozierte Hayate und verwickelte ihn in einen Kampf, den Hayate siegreich beenden konnte, doch es war eine Falle und Hayate wurde von mehreren Lichtstrahlen durchbohrt. Ayane hatte keine andere Wahl als zu fliehen und Ryu zu warnen. Dieser schickte seinen Falken, um die wahre Kasumi zu Hilfe zu holen und die drei drangen erneut in den Komplex ein. Lisa tauchte auf und als sie Hayate sah, erkannte sie, dass Donovan vorhatte Projekt Epsilon zu reaktivieren. Sie half den dreien Hayate zu befreien und als dieser sich erholt hatte bekämpften die vier mehrere Alpha-152 Klone und flüchteten anschließend von der einstürzenden Plattform. Zurück auf der Freedom Survivor bedankte sich Kasumi bei den dreien und Hayate sah ihr hinterher, als sie sich auf den Weg machte, um Donovan zu finden. Endings Charakter Erscheinungsbild ''Siehe auch: Hayate's Outfits Hayate ist ein junger, muskulöser Mann, der die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters und die Augenfarbe seiner Mutter hat. In seinem originalen Design, hat Hayate leicht gebleichte Haut, ein schmales Gesicht mit einem spitzen Kinn, breite Schultern und schmale braune Augen. Seine Haare sind hellbraun, glatt und etwa schulterlang. In Dead or Alive 5 wurde sein Design etwas abgeändert, so dass er markantere Gesichtszüge, mit einem quadratischen Kinn, tieferen Augenbrauen und einem ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck hat. Seine Haare sind auch etwas kürzer, so dass ihm jetzt nur noch bis ungefähr zum Kinn reichen. Hayate trägt meist eine Shinobi-Rüstung- und Kleidung, mit Schienbein- und Handgelenksschonern, einem Kettenhemd und einer Maske, mit der er sein Gesicht bedecken kann. Meist trägt er auch ein Stirnband, sowie sein Schwert, das Jinran-Maru, bei sich. Ab und an trägt er auch Freizeitbekleidung, um seine Shinobi-Idenität vor anderen geheim zu halten. Persönlichkeit Hayate nimmt seine Rolle als Anführer des Clans sehr ernst und führt sie gewissenhaft aus. Ihm sind die Regeln und Traditionen seines Clans so wichtig, dass er sogar seine eigene fortgelaufene Schwester jagt, wenn auch widerstrebend. Obwohl er mit Leichtigkeit einen Gegner töten könnte, ist er ein ehrenhafter Mensch und sehr fürsorgend, wenn es um seine Familie, Freunde und Verbündete geht. Er hat eine sehr enge Bindung zu seinen Schwestern und trotz der Differenzen zwischen den beiden, versuchte er immer, mit beiden gleich gut klarzukommen. Als älterer Bruder, versucht er auch immer auf seine Schwester aufzupassen, so z.B. als Brad Wong versuchte Ayane anzumachen, ging er sofort dazwischen. Auch liebt er Wettkampf und pflegt eine freundschaftliche Rivalität mit seinem besten Freund Ryu. Obwohl er sehr ernsthaft ist, wenn es darauf ankommt, gönnt er sich von Zeit zu Zeit auch mal etwas Spaß. Etymologie Das Kanji um Hayate's Namen zu sprechen (疾風) bedeutet "Sturm", oder "Hurricane"". Es beschreibt damit einerseits seine Kräfte als Ninja, als auch seinen Charakter, da er freundlich wie eine Briese sein kann, wenn es um seine Freunde und Familie geht, als auch tödlich wie ein Hurricane, wenn es um Feinde geht. Verhältnis zu anderen Kasumi Kasumi ist Hayate's jüngere Schwester. Hayate passte immer auf seine kleine Schwester und beschützte sie, weswegen sie beiden eine sehr enge Bruder-Schwester Beziehung haben. Nachdem Hayate von Raidou schwer verletzt wurde, machte sie sich auf, um ihren Bruder zu rächen und um dessen Ehre wieder herzustellen. Die beiden verbindet ein sehr starkes Band, selbst als Hayate zum neuen Anführer des Clans wurde und Kasumi als "Geflohene Shinobi" galt, änderte sich daran nichts. Hayate würde seiner Schwester nie selbst etwas antun, doch er sprach auch nicht mit ihr, nachdem sie eine geächtete war, da für ihn die Regeln und die Ehre des Clans sehr wichtig sind. In Dead or Alive 5 scheint es allerdings so, als hätte sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden wieder gebessert. Er scheint seine Schwester auch sehr gut zu kennen, da er es sehr früh bemerkte, dass die Kasumi in Dead or Alive 5, die zuerst auftaucht, nicht seine Schwester ist, sondern lediglich ein Alpha-Klon von ihr. Ayane Die Verbindung zwischen Ayane und Hayate ist sehr stark, auch wenn nicht ganz so stark, wie zwischen Kasumi und Hayate. Hayate ist Ayane's Halbbruder, obwohl er dies Anfangs nicht wusste, da Ayane's Herkunft geheim gehalten wurde. Als Ayane noch ein Kind war, war Hayate einer der wenigen, der sie nicht als "Dämonenkind" sah. Das, zusammen mit Hayate's Fähigkeiten, Entschlossenheit und seiner Position innerhalb des Clans, ließ ihn Ayane große Bewunderung für ihn aufkommen. Ihre Liebe für ihn war so groß, dass sie bereit war Selbstmord zu begehen, als sie dachte, er liebe sie nicht mehr. Ayane's genaue Gefühle für Hayate sind umstritten. Ihr Respekt für ihn ist offensichtlich, sowie auch ihre Freundschaft und das familiäre Band, dass sie teilen. Es ist jedoch unklar, ob Ayane ihren Bruder mehr liebt, als nur platonisch. Ungeachtet dessen, kämpfen die beiden stets Seite an Seite und beschützen sich gegenseitig. Ryu Hayabusa Es ist nicht bekannt, wann genau die beiden sich kennenlernten, aber Hayate und Ryu haben sind seither beste Freunde und sind ein gutes Beispiel, für die engen Beziehungen, die ihre Clans zueinander haben. Vor seiner Enftührung durch DOATEC, bat Hayate, dass Ryu ein Augen auf Kasumi hat, weswegen Ryu, nachdem Kasumi am Dead or Alive Turnier teilnahm, sich ebenfalls als Teilnehmer eintragen lies. Die beiden haben z.T. auch ähnliche Kampftechniken, was an ihrem geimensamen Training in Kindheitstagen liegen mag. Seit dem dritten Turnier ist das sehr offensichtlich, so sieht man in Dead or Alive Dimensions beide die gleiche Ninpo Attacke ausführen. Hitomi Als Hayate während seiner Amnesie in Deutschland war, kümmerte sich Hitomi's Familie um ihm. Er lernte in dieser Zeit im Familien-Dojo zusammen mit Hitomi Karate und war eine Art Wunderkind des Dojo's, da er so schnell lernte. Als der Familien-Dojo in finanziellen Probleme kam, suchte Hitomi nach "Ein". Hayate korrigierte sie nicht, als sie ihn "Ein" nannte, doch erklärte er ihr, dass er nicht mitkommen können. In Dead or Alive 5''wünscht er Hitomi, die es bis in's Finale geschafft hat, alles gute und bietet ihr einen Trainingskampf an. Gameplay Hayate's Fähigkeiten beruhen mehr auf Kraft, denn auf Verteidigung. Am besten kann man seinen Stil als eine Mischung des Stils seines Alter-Egos Ein und dem von Kasumi beschreiben. Er wurde als bester Kämpfer in ''Dead or Alive 4 geprießen, dank seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit, Kraftbalance uns Einfachheit. Viele seiner Attacken sind sehr schnell ausgeführt und verursachen einigen Schaden. Er hat jedoch mit "Raijin" auch einen Move, der zu den schwierigsten ausführbaren im Spiel gilt. Er ist zwar nicht der stärkste Wurf im Spiel, kann jedoch doch einigen Schaden verursachen. Auftritte Dead or Alive Reihe *''Dead or Alive'' (1996 - 1998) - nur erwähnt *''Dead or Alive 2'' (1999 - 2000) - als Ein *''Dead or Alive 3'' (2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (2003) - nur erwähnt *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (2006) - nur erwähnt *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (2010) - nur erwähnt *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (2012) DOA: Dead or Alive Hayate wird in DOA: Dead or Alive von Collin Chou gespielt. Im Film wird er von DOATEC entführt, nachdem er das diesjährige Turnier gewonnen hat. Auch ist er hier nicht das Versuchsobjekt für Projekt Epsilon, sondern er soll Donovan's neueste Entwicklung testen. Wie im Spiel, ist er hier auch der Grund, weswegen Kasumi am Turnier teilnimmt. Donovan merkt an, dass Hayate stärker sei als Kasumi und dass er die perfekte Mischung aus Können, Timing und Stärke sei. Hayate und Ayane sind hier keine Geschwister, sondern ein Paar. Sein Kampfstil ist Ying Zhao Quan, im Gegensatz zu Ninjutsu, wie in den Spielen. Gallerie Hayate-dead-or-alive2.jpg|Hayate in Dead or Alive 4 Ein.jpg|Hayate während seines Gedächtnisverlusts als Ein Trivia * Hayate ist der einzige Ninja-Charakter, der bisher noch kein Turnier gewonnen hat. * Hayate ist auch der einzige Ninja-Charakter, der bisher noch nicht als spielbarer Charakter in der Ninja Gaiden Reihe aufgetaucht ist. * Obwohl Hayate bereits in Dead or Alive 2 als spielbarer Charakter aufgetaucht ist, wird er als brandneuer Charakter in Dead or Alive 3 angesehen, da er hier erstmals als Hayate spielbar ist und einen ganz neuen Kampfstil hat. Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Männliche Kämpfer Kategorie:Kämpfer aus Japan Kategorie:Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan Kategorie:Charaktere